Trust and Patience
by Kingdomfictionalia
Summary: Should Tina worry too much? Or should she hold on to Newt's promise? Queenie is there to help her. I know the summary sucks, and probably the story too but read it still. :)


**Disclaimer:** I only own the idea of this story, everything else belong to the great JK Rowling.

 **An:** This is my first time to write a fantastic beasts fanfic so please be kind lols. Anyways, the title sucks I know and I think the story too. Plus, english is not my mother language so excuse my grammar HAHA. But I still hope you enjoy this one-shot. Don't forget to review! Pretty please.

* * *

 **T** **rust and Patience**

As Tina left the docks, she had a spring in her steps. Newt Scamander will be back, maybe not entirely for her but at least she'll be able to see him again, and that was enough for her.

As she reached her apartment building, the idea of Newt changing his mind popped into her head and suddenly her happiness was replaced with worry and sadness. She knew she have to trust Newt, to believe in his promise, but since she was a kid, it was hard for her to trust anyone.

Tina didn't realize that she was already in front of her apartment and just then, Queenie opened the door, "oh Teenie, it's going to be alright, he won't change his mind," Tina groaned.

"Queenie please don't read my mind, not now please," she pleaded.

Queenie sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry I can't help it," she shrugged. "I made cocoa for you," she gestured towards the table and Tina muttered a 'thank you'. Queenie joined her and she couldn't help to feel sorry for her older sister, she saw how much she cared for Newt.

Moments later, a tear escaped Tina's eye and Queenie gasped as she stood up and hugged her sister, "oh honey, he misses you too for sure," she assured her. "He cares about you too you know. A lot actually."

As Tina was wiping her tears, she asked, "he does?" Queenie just nodded and smiled.

She sat back down, "when we crossed paths on our way out of MACUSA, I kind of read his mind. He was scared a-and, thankful," Tina furrowed her eyebrows, "he was terrified watching you at that death pool. He didn't know what to feel seeing you sitting in that chair Teenie, it took him a lot of courage to think of a way to save you." Tina was silent and so she continued.

"He was really glad that he was able to catch you, that he didn't let you down." Then Queenie giggled. Tina raised an eyebrow, "also he was thinking about how he wrapped his arm around you as he caught you. How your hands felt with his," Tina rolled her eyes, "oh Teenie I know it's kinda unbelievable but it's true!" She squealed. "That's why I know Mr. Scamander will be back for sure!"

Tina sighed, "but what if h-"

"No Teenie, he won't go back to Leta and he won't change his mind," Queenie said, then she took a breath, "remember when we were down at his case?" Tina nodded, "when I told you that we were talking about school, w-"

"You weren't talking about school, you two were talking about Leta." Queenie smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"But how did you know?"

Tina chuckled, "I may not be a Legilimens like you but I was or am part of the investigation team," she shrugged. "I know how to put little pieces together, but I let it go," Tina paused and sighed, "but back at the docks, I just couldn't help it you know, it just came right out of my mouth."

"Oh Teenie, don't worry, like I told him, he needs a giver and that's who you are." Queenie paused for a moment and smiled, "and maybe that's what you need too," Tina smiled as her sister continued, "besides, Newt reassured you right?" She searched for her sister's eyes and smiled, "don't you think that's his way of telling you that Leta was part of his past? That somehow or maybe there's another person that captured his heart?"

Tina sighed, "I'm just scared you know, that after all what happened it just meant nothing to him."

Queenie giggled, "it's like saying after all these years, Newt doesn't love his creatures," Tina half-heartedly glared at her, "I'm serious! You mean everything to Newt! And I read your mind awhile ago, that hair tucking move doesn't count as nothing!" She squealed.

Tina released a shaky breath and nodded, "I really hope so Queenie, I really hope so."

Queenie left her at the kitchen table to get ready for bed. She just gave to trust Newt and hold on to his promise.

She just has to be patient.

* * *

 **AN:** So? How was it? Okay? Great? Not bad? Sucks? Leave me a review! It would really mean a lot, thanks :)


End file.
